


Dream a Little Dream of Me pt 6

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Collab with Incepship [3]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://incepship.tumblr.com/post/47798725533/dream-a-little-dream-of-me-chapter-5-please-keep">Chapter Five</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me pt 6

As much as you loved the small apartment it wasn’t going to work, you knew that, but still packing things into boxes you couldn’t help but feel sad. You’d found the place on your own, scrimped and saved up for the down payment, filled it with things to make it your own and now you’d have to start all over. Cardboard boxes were scattered throughout every room, some full and just waiting to be taped, others only half because you were still trying to organize your life into boxes and not sure how to fit them in.

 

It wasn’t a sudden thing, you had four months to get used to it, that and the new experience of the child growing inside you. When you first started showing you were simultaneously thrilled and a bit put off. Just a slight curve poked out above your jeans, but at the time it had already seemed mountainous. You still remembered the way Tommy had placed his arms around you from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder, and the look in his eyes as he’d stared at your reflection still made you grin.

 

At your last visit to your doctor he told you that you were having a girl, that you were doing remarkably well but should try and stay away from snacks if you could avoid it. Tommy had laughed, a sound you were still trying to get used to hearing, wrapping his arms around you the moment you’d both stood to leave. It surprised you, leaving you standing in the circle of his arms frozen before you returned the gesture.

 

He was so very different from the surly, angry man you’d fallen for but it was a good change. He still came home quiet and moody, but his face lit up the moment he saw you, the anger tucked away somewhere quiet as he pulled you into his arms and kissed you like he hadn’t seen you for days.

 

18 weeks, 126 days, 3,024 hours, and there were times you moaned about the fact you were not even halfway through. Those baggy shirts that had hung on your frame didn’t really cover the bump anymore, no matter how you tugged on it, and you were pretty sure that your face was plumper than it was before.

 

"Again?" You jumped when his amused tone suddenly echoed in the bathroom, looking at his reflection with a small frown before leaning in closer.

 

"I’m going to be one of those women who gets fat, aren’t I?" The bathroom seemed so empty with none of the usual things, just the necessities, everything else packed into boxes and stored in the linen closet.

 

"What are you talkin’ bout, babe?" he’d shook his head as he entered the bathroom, resting his hip against the sink while he crossed his arms. "You’re not getting fat. You’re makin’ somethin’ wonderful, alright? Stop worrying so much."

 

Before you had a chance to continue the argument again, there had been that small flutter in your stomach, your hands moving to cup your it.

 

"You gonna be sick again? I thought you were doing better."

 

The amused expression faded into one of concern, his arms going slack before reaching to slowly run his palm over your stomach. The way his eyes had widened made you laugh, grabbing his wrist and pressing it a bit more firmly as the flutter happened again. He looked like he was in shock, his eyes moving back and forth between yours and the round curve of your stomach.

 

"Was that-"

 

Strong hands gripped your waist and set you on the sink’s edge, leaving you dizzy at the suddenness of it, while he squatted down in front of you, his hand moving over your stomach.

 

"Make her do that again." he ordered, resting his other arm on your thigh as he’d leaned in closer.

 

"I don’t think it works like that, Tommy…"

 

For the rest of the day he hovered over you, trying to seem like he wasn’t but any time you moved to put your hand on your stomach his had been right behind it. It was enough to drive you insane.

 

"Weren’t you supposed to go to the gym today?" you couldn’t help the irritable tone, the heat of his body slowly becoming a nuisance when it’d been pressed against you on and off all day.

 

"Nah, I can work out double tomorrow to make up for it." Falling onto the couch beside you, he lightly pressed his hand on your stomach, leaning down to kiss it.

 

"Can you stop? For five minutes just-" You’d pushed his hands away, moving off the couch and glared down at him. "I get you’re happy, I do, I am too. But all day Tommy? All day you’ve been touching my stomach and waiting for her to move again. Just stop!"

 

If you hadn’t been so frustrated the mixture of chagrin and annoyance on his face would have made you laugh. But it was like he didn’t even know you were there, you just happened to be the thing carrying around his kid and you couldn’t take it anymore. You hadn’t even realized that tears were rolling down your cheeks, too busy being angry, until he stood up and cupped your face to kiss you.

 

"I’ve been smotherin’ you, huh?" his voice was quiet, full of apology but you didn’t care. If he touched your stomach one more time you were going to start swinging. "If I said I was sorry?"

 

You scoffed, rolling your eyes, trying to tug your face loose from his palms. Grinning he kissed the tip of your nose, your cheeks, and then pressed his mouth to yours in the sweetest way that slowly chased all the anger that had been rolling around inside you away.

 

"I’m sorry I got too excited, okay? I just, I mean, I’m kinda freaked out about it too, I guess. But feeling her move around just made it more real."

 

"I know," your fingers gripped the shirt at his sides, starting to feel a bit ridiculous for getting so angry. "It was just too much, like I wasn’t here. I didn’t like it."

 

"I ain’t gonna forget about you, you crazy? " he grinned as he kissed you again, moving his hands to curl his arms around you and pull you close. "You’re my girl, ain’t you? How could I forget about my girl?" 


End file.
